


Silently Screaming

by AV101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boo hooing, Character Death, F/M, Nightmares, mush stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV101/pseuds/AV101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yaaaay, my first fic/writing whatsoever in such a long time. Written for PinkGloom, hope she likes it. Ha ha ha. ;D<br/>I love to think that Auruo smells like cinnamon, but with that being my ONLY allergy it kinda makes me sad, sorry for the ref. from both PinkGloom and RL_BlackRose 's fics. <3</p></blockquote>





	Silently Screaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkGloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/gifts).



The images are vivid and horrifying, corpses lying every, bodies mangled, and twisted in unnatural ways,stench of rot filled the air. Comrades, friends, allies, even people she hadn’t cared too much for were dead. No longer was she able to call them friends, no longer could she just “put up” with them. Just cold bodies with the look of fear forever imprinted on their faces. Her thoughts are interrupted by a warm hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shifted to the man in front of her. “The only thing we can do now is to make sure their deaths count.” He attempted to give her a consoling smile. She scoffed “I know, I’m not crying.” She just barely told the truth. The tear seared her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry especially in front of him.He gave her an unconvinced, and mildly cocky smirk and nodded, turned to help finish loading the ‘bodies’ onto the wagons. She glanced around, looking at her brothers. Erd, the blonde and stoic second in command, helped Gunter load another ‘hero.’ Her thoughts became muffled again. ‘This was right? Dying for the sake of humanity? They were making progress weren’t they?’ Grey eyes broke her trance. Those eyes, they instantly gave her new hope, new inspiration, and erased all doubt, at least she so believed.

That night her dreams are filled with death, babies, mothers, fathers, old and young alike. She ran, sliced and soared through the air. She fought, she could do this, nobody else would die, those monster’s would be the last mangled things she would have to see,but as she came to a clearing in the debris and rubble, she seen them, the grey eyes, frozen, empty, dead. 'A scream filled her room'. She ran to the corporal. He’d been nearly bit in half, and no more than ten feet, her brothers. Their looks of fear made her legs weak and give out. She stared unblinking. 'Her body twitched in it’s bed.' She shook,touching the hands of the ones she loved. They were cold, especially his warm hand, that once cocky smirk was now a sad grimace. She shook her head. It wasn’t possible.

She shot up out of bed, half on her own, and the other to hands pulling her up. Before she registered what was happening, her head was placed onto a shoulder, a soft voice was whispering ‘shh’, and she was being slightly rocked. The tears flowed freely down her face, and a hand was brushing her hair.Time passed with the only sounds being a calming ‘shh’ and whimpering. 

With what seemed like hours, she leaned back and strained her sore eyes. She didn’t need to be told who her cinnamon scented savior was, although she hadn’t expected him to be there, she was more than grateful that he had been. She wiped her eyes on the long tunic like night gown. “That wasn’t needed.” she attempted to sound brave. Auruo’s hand slid down his face, “Look, there is nobody here to impress.” He cocked his head, and raised a brow. “I-i’m not, trying to-” she began. He stood and shook his head, walking out of the room. She scrambled to the edge of her bed eyes wide with sadness. She was kicking herself mentally. She was such an ass. 

She pulled her knees to her forehead and choked back more tears, when she felt something tapping the back of her head, she lifted it to see Auruo standing over her with a glass of water. “You’ve gotta’ be thirsty.” He smiled his signature smile. She took the glass and patted next to herself. He sat down next to her a light tint of pink on his face, not that she could tell, so he hoped.

“Ya know,” He began, “we can talk about it.” She shook her head, “But you already know, don’t you.” She replied. “Yeah, yeah, I do.” She fiddled with with the glass in her hands, her finger’s tracing the rim. An awkward silence filled the room, but he told himself as long as she needed him, he would be there. She leaned and placed the glass on her nightstand.

“Thank you Auruo.” The words seemed foreign to the both of them. He grinned wider and stood. “Yep, you owe me one babe.” He attempted to joke. He was rewarded with a pillow to the arm. “Go to bed you goof.” She told him. He stood and walked to the door, turned smiled and left. As he left, through the strain of the night, and with the only light coming from the moon, she swore she seen the stains of tears on his cheeks. She gave a small sad smile to the door, and curled up.

He paused in the hallway, turned again, he was going to do it, he was going to tell her, but as he opened the door, and looked at the tiny ball of a human, he just smiled. “Anything else?” She questioned. ‘Another time he told himself.’ “Just that.” He says meekly. “It’s never wrong to let it out. Ya’ know.” She bit her lip and nodded. He stepped back and closed the door.

Sadly, ‘another time’ never came, weeks later they Survey corps received the boy Eren Jaeger, dealing with him seemed to never allow them the opportunity, yet when it was quiet enough,calm enough, no words were spoken, only grey eyes looking down at four winged badges. Opportunities lost, futures robbed, and beautiful lives snuffed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, my first fic/writing whatsoever in such a long time. Written for PinkGloom, hope she likes it. Ha ha ha. ;D  
> I love to think that Auruo smells like cinnamon, but with that being my ONLY allergy it kinda makes me sad, sorry for the ref. from both PinkGloom and RL_BlackRose 's fics. <3


End file.
